Aomizu
An Inn owned by Baldur Hinrik, on an island off the coast of Zipangu. He is rarely there, as he is searching for whomever has stolen his soul. He leaves the running of Aozumi to Kumiko, a human. There are also some Mamono he has saved from being executed. The inn has two floors, and each floor has 55 rooms and 11 bathrooms. In the middle of the floor, there game room on one side, and an area to wash off before entering the hot spring area. The game room has table tennis and pool tables. In one corner there is a place where drinks can be bought, such as Iced Coffee. Coffee milk, chocolate milk, strawberry milk and regular milk(All milk is Holstaur milk).There are 4 separate areas with different springs, one for the healing of wounds, one for Mamono from the sea, One for Mamono from Icy areas and a normal hot spring. There is a lower level with a lava pool for anyone who can enter lava safely, and there is a separate entrance to this area to keep customers from accidentally entering the area. Baldur Hinrik: Owner of the Inn,he is 5'8" has black hair and Ice Blue eyes.He opened the Inn because he felt the need to supply a place for the Mamono to relax without the fear of being hunted by the Order.He can't fall in love but can platonicly love someone. He uses two katana and Kunai as weapons. Kumiko: Hostess of the Inn.She is 5'4" has brunette hair and green eyes.She was saved from bandits that were trying to rape her by Baldur. She decided to help him run the Inn because of that. He taught her some basic self defense techniques as they traveled to his inn. Roze: Holstaur that cleans the Inn and is the head of a herd of 5 Holstaur who help her clean and provide milk.She is 5'4" has blonde hair and blue eyes.He bought her and her herd from a farmer who could no longer afford to keep them. Winter: A witch Baldur saved from being burnt at the stake,She is 4'10" has dark blue hair and violet eyes.She helps with the cleaning and is rather attached to Baldur. She aggressively tries to get him into bed with her every time he's home. Hirune: Minotaur that is the bouncer/guard of the Inn.she is 5'8" has short brown hair and hazel eyes.She fell for Baldur after their fight resulted in no clear winner.She decided to become the guard of his inn in the hopes that he would fall in love with her. he takes her job seriously and is constantly patrolling the Inn.She carries a large Demon Realm Silver Axe and a Staff . Lilja: A Fairy who had a fever when Baldur found her. He took care of her until she was better. After that, she got over her fever and followed him to the Inn. She offered to clean areas that the others couldn't reach.He accepted her offer and built an area for her to stay in.She has green hair and light red eyes, and is 1'1'' Akiko: A Kitsune who inhabits the area and is usually in fox form. Whenever Baldur returns she takes her human form and tries to get him to have sex with her.She and Winter are constantly fighting over who gets to be his lover.Even though they fight, if either were in trouble, they would help each other. She is 5'7". and has has light orange hair and golden eyes, in fox form her fur is mostly light orange with her paws and tail tip being white. Miki: A Weresheep Baldur bought from the same farmer he got Roze from. She is the head of a herd of 5 Weresheep who help customers who have trouble sleeping.She is 5'5" has cream colored fur and blue eyes.When not helping customers she can be found napping in various areas of the Inn. Yuuki: Devil that Baldur helped escape from the clutches of the Order.She fell in love with him as they traveled towards her home.One night she took his soul out of the fear he wouldn't return her love.She left right after she did the Soul Steal for her home.She keeps his soul in a crystal she wears around her neck close to her heart. Category:Location